Instincts
by illocust
Summary: Shiro wasn't quite sure how suddenly gaining feline features was even theoretically supposed to help a paladin bond with their lion, but Coran had assured everyone that the effects of the melding device would wear off by morning. Until then, they just needed to sit tight and not scratch themselves or each other with their new found claws.


_**Day Two of Sheith Week Unlimited: Lions!**_

* * *

Shiro wasn't quite sure how suddenly gaining feline features was even theoretically supposed to help a paladin bond with their lion, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the explanation was just an excuse made up after the fact to cover for an accidental malfunction of a real Castle training machine. Either way, Coran had assured everyone that the effects of the melding device would wear off by morning. Until then, they just needed to sit tight and not scratch themselves or each other with their new found claws.

A resolution that lasted all of thirty seconds. He didn't hear what Lance had said, distracted as he was by trying to force the claws on his Galra hand to retract, but he did hear the sudden hiss from Keith and burst of laughter from Lance. Shiro barely turned in time to put a restraining hand on the Red Paladin's shoulders. Keith had come a long ways since his early days in the Garrison. He was well past the point where mere words could prompt him into a fist fight, but his new ears were laid back flat and the hair on his head had poofed up like he'd been out in a windstorm. There was a good chance this melding was messing with their heads along with their bodies, and Shiro didn't want to risk a practical demonstration of their new claws sharpness just because Lance had terrible timing.

"Hunk," Shiro said, keeping his hand on Keith but directing the attention of the room to where the Yellow Paladin was standing beside his friend, "Why don't you take Lance and Pidge down to the kitchen and make sure this melding hasn't changed our taste buds or digestive tracks." He had no doubt Pidge and Lance would wander off to do their own thing the second they were certain normal food goo wouldn't poison them, but a little separation would give everyone time to adjust to the changes.

"Sure thing boss man," Hunk said, looking relieved at the excuse to drag his friend away from the impending fight, "Come on guys, Coran showed me a computer in the kitchen that can tell you if food is edible to your species." Lance complained a bit, but the three paladins quickly filed out of the room. Shiro could hear Pidge in the hall excitedly pressing Hunk for details on how exactly the device worked through the closed door.

As soon as the sound of their conversation became indistinguishable, Keith spoke, "I wasn't going to hit him."

"I didn't think you would," Shiro said, turning Keith to face him, "My hearing is just a little sensitive right now, and I'm pretty sure you two arguing would hurt my ears." A white lie, but with a good bit of truth to it. He really didn't feel up to a shouting match between Lance and Keith right now.

Keith gave him a skeptical look, but didn't call him on his excuse. "So, what are we supposed to do while they make dinner?"

"I didn't really think that far ahead," The dirtier parts of his mind had a couple of suggestions, but the public living spaces were not the place to try them. Huh, Keith's hair was still fluffed up to the extreme, "We could try to tame your hair?" He suggested, "80's glam rock looks good on you, babe, but not quite your style."

Keith's eyes went wide. He whirled around, and rushed to the closest window to get a look at himself, "What the hell," Keith said, frantically patting his hair back down, as his tail twitched back and forth. Keith was far from the vainest person he knew, but even he had standards.

Shiro chuckled, walking up behind him to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. Keith ears perked up to listen, but he didn't stop messing with his hair. His reflection showed a little snarl of frustration. Shiro wonder if Keith would scratch him if he called him cute or adorable right now. His feelings about the terms had a tendency to fluctuate. Better not, the hair and new appendages were enough blows to the ego for one day. Instead, Shiro leaned in and rubbed his nose and forehead into Keith's hair, messing up his hard work without remorse. "Seriously, Shiro?" Keith said, pulling away to give him a scowl, ears flitting downwards a bit. Not really angry with him. A single tuft of hair caught Shiro's attention. It was standing up perfectly straight in the middle of Keith's head. He could fix that, Shiro moved forward and flattened the hair down with a lick.

They both froze, tails stopping mid swish, "Did you just lick my hair?" Keith asked, shock evident in his voice.

Shiro immediately let Keith go and took a step back, "No," he denied. He could feel his face heating up. What in the world had inspired him to do that?

"You did. You just licked my hair." Bad mood forgotten, Keith was grinning now, "Do you want to _groom_ me, Takashi?" He didn't know if Keith had meant it that way, but as his blood stopped rushing to his face and started rushing south, that was the way his little head was going to interpret it. They were in a public place. He needed to think responsible leader thoughts before this got out of hand.

"It must be the melding," Shiro said, doing his best to look at anything that wasn't Keith, "There must be some mental effects to go along with the physical."

"The melding, huh," Keith said, something mischievous slipping into his voice. Keith reminded Shiro of cat with an unsuspecting mouse in its gaze. He didn't like feeling like a mouse, "Well if it's just the melding, then we should probably go tell the others what happened. We wouldn't want them to get caught by surprise if they suddenly felt the urge to lick each other's hair," Keith said all false innocence, as he turned and started walking towards the door. No. Keith had to just be teasing. He wouldn't actually tell the others. Would he? "I bet they haven't even made it to the elevator, yet." Keith would.

Tackling Keith was probably not the most graceful solution to preventing him from reaching the door, but it was the one that felt right in the moment. Keith went down with an eep and an oof. He struggled, of course, but Shiro knocked his arms out from under him as he tried to push back up off the ground. Shiro straddled the back of Keith's thighs and layered himself front to back on top of him. Letting his superior weight and mass do the work of keeping the smaller man pinned to the floor. "You aren't telling anybody." He growled.

His boyfriend laughed at him, not intimidated in the slightest, "Oh really," Keith said, craning his head to look back at him, "How are you planning to stop me. Going to lay on top of me all night?" Keith squirmed under him to emphasize his point. The movement had him rubbing against _places_ , and Shiro choked. Damn his libido, wasn't he supposed to have grown out of the horny teenager stage in high school?

"Stop that," He hissed, pressing down harder to keep Keith still. He saw the exact moment his lover realized what his squirming had done. Keith's grin grew impossibly wider, showing off some of his newly sharpened canines. Shiro was so screwed.

"Why Takashi, am I giving you impure thoughts?" Keith sing-songed, purposefully shoved back into him.

"Keith," Shiro groaned, "We're in public." Anyone could walk in.

"Guess you'll have to let me up then." Keith said. Oh no, he wasn't letting him win that easy. You didn't get to be top of the Garrison without a competitive streak.

Shiro shifted himself up so he could get a better angle at Keith's head, "Or, I could lick you again until you stop moving." Shiro threatened, "Make all your hair stick straight up until you look like a porcupine, then send a picture of it to Lance."

"Don't you dare." Keith said, looking appalled, "I swear to God. I will make you regret it."

Sounded like a good time to him. Shiro smiled then leaned down and licked the side of Keith's mullet. "Shiro!" Keith squeaked, flailing backwards trying to bat him off. He was mostly unsuccessful, until one of his new claws nicked Shiro's chin. Damn, those were sharp. Shiro jerked back, giving Keith a chance to wiggle halfway out from under him. Shiro recovered before he could get completely free, though. He reached forward and wrapped his Galra arm around Keith. Pinning his arms to his side, and knocking him back to the floor. Shiro licked him again, catching the edge of his ear while he struggled. The new ears must have been sensitive, because Keith gave him a bark of laughter.

"Agh, Shiro stop," Keith squealed, an undeniable smile on his lips, "I give, I give, Uncle."

Shiro didn't loosen his grip, terms of surrender had to be laid out before he could let his prisoner go, "So you aren't going to tell anyone what happened."

"Yes, jeez, I was joking," Keith said, "Now quit it, you big lug."

Shiro was tempted to hold on longer. Pinning Keith was always fun, especially when he smiled at him like that, but he had surrendered. Shiro let him go and sat back on his haunches. Letting Keith roll over to look up at him.

"So," Keith said.

"So," Shiro replied.

"Want to go somewhere that isn't public?" Keith asked.


End file.
